The technical field relates generally to lightweight cargo restraint devices, and more particularly, systems for use in securing cargo during transportation.
Some air cargo restraint systems use metal chains with a large tensioning device attached to the chain at one end and a hook at the other end for attaching air cargo to another chain or structure. Such air cargo restraint systems may be very heavy, rely on chains, and require a large amount of adjustment on the tensioning device to impart the required preload to the chains. Further, only a limited number of air cargo restraint systems employing chains can be carried on each flight because of the weight and bulk of the chains. Moreover, a loadmaster may be able to carry only a small number of restraint systems or other cargo at a time, which in turn requires numerous trips to a restraint system storage area physically separate from the aircraft.
Furthermore, the total number of restraint systems continuously deployed on an aircraft may be an aircraft weight issue. The weight of each system multiplied by the number of systems deployed and thus carried on each aircraft impacts total aircraft cargo weight limitations and increases aircraft fuel consumption.
It would be advantageous to provide a cargo restraint system for use on military and/or civilian aircraft that uses a lighter-weight strap to restrain cargo instead of heavier chain currently used in some known cargo restraint systems. It would also be advantageous to provide a cargo restraint system that includes a tensioning assembly that is reduced in size and weight to enable a greater number of such units to be carried aboard each flight.